Best Christmas Of All My Years
by SweetAssassin
Summary: Kakashi is dashing through the snow in an attempt to make it to a Christmas party, but he is TWO HOURS late! Will Sakura forgive him for his irritating habit or will he face her infamous wrath? [KakaSaku] [Sakura is at least 18 in this fic]


**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a one-shot! The holiday season has inspired me to write this hehehe! I'm almost finished with the new chapters of my other two fics. I just need to make it flow a bit better. The only problem I have right now is that I can't seem to stop rhyming… This is so hopeless, why am I even trying? (I'm on a rhyming frenzy as you can see, just scroll down to the story before you become crazy like me) (hehe… just kidding)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: I'm doing a lot of rhyming here so I hope you all don't mind.**

-------------------

_T'was the night before Christmas and all was well. Shinobi were exchanging gifts. What are they pray tell? Some presents are better remained unspoken of, but others should be retold. It all started with one fateful Christmas party in which people were bold. In the cold winter chill lays the promise of spring that unites two hands in a strong, unbreakable link. This poem cannot go on forever; I am running out of rhymes, perhaps you would understand it better, if you used your own eyes… _

_Christmas Eve, 10:30pm_

A streak of silver was the only sight running on the rooftops so late at night. Huffing and puffing, the streak ran as fast as lightning, so he would not have to face the full wrath on one pissed off ex-student who could be positively frightening. Kakashi reached the door, but before he could even knock, it swung open, revealing one irate Haruno Sakura giving a death glare that could send Uchiha Itachi into shock.

"Yo!" he crinkled his eye in a smile and raised his hand in a wave, which totally masked his nervousness of being sent to an early grave.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled and it made everyone pity the copy-nin that was soon to be in hell's hell.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Kakashi debated whether or not to say one of his white lies because the petite kunoichi in front of him looked very ready to cut him down to size. "I was–"

"Save it," she growled dangerously, which made him wonder if she was about to go on a slaughtering frenzy. "Your lies are just pitiful. Just get inside, old man."

"Yes mother," the copy-nin muttered, not knowing that she was about to hit him with all the strength she could muster. He caught her fist right before she could make a hit, but he still cursed himself for being such a twit. Kakashi pulled her inside and out of the cold and commanded her to sit down and she did as she was told. "You really are mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, _really_," Sakura said sarcastically and he could not help but ask himself why his feelings for her changed so drastically. "You show up two hours late to a party on Christmas Eve! What do you have to say for yourself, Kakashi-san?"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Kakashi drooped his head in hopes of forgiveness, but the pink-haired woman smacked him with a ton of lividness. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a baka!" she stood up and stormed to the kitchen and he soon realized that Sasuke was not the only chicken. The silver-haired man felt a light jab in his side and saw a knowing glint rising in Genma's eyes.

"Wow, what a fox," the womanizer said and this made the copy-nin want to bonk him in the head. "You really pissed her off. I would say go after her, but she'd probably send you through a wall. Good luck; we'll all miss you!"

_Kakashi's POV_

I followed after her into the kitchen, intent on making things right, and I hoped I could do that before she killed me with a knife. She was unloading more beer and took out more wine, but the sight of her beauty was by far more divine. I crept up behind her without being noticed because if I had, I would be in a coma until the summer solstice. Sakura froze when she felt my arms wrap around her waist from behind and I was surprised that her response was somewhat kind.

"I forgive you. Just don't be late for specials parties like this again," she said softly and continued to allow me to hold her so tenderly.

I concluded my embrace and joined our fingers and promptly dragged her to enjoy the festive season while it lingered. We both heard cheers and we were slightly perplexed, but Genma kindly pointed that it was not that complex. We looked up at the top of the doorway and saw that the mistletoe had come out to play.

"Um… w-we don't have to, Sakura-chan, if you don't want to," I stuttered like I was on my first date, I could not understand why I was acting like a nervous teenager as of late.

"I-I s-should be telling you that, Kakashi-san. You have to show your face if we go through with it," she blushed a dark crimson and I wracked my brain for a way to escape this taboo prison.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" the other guests egged us on and it urged me to kiss her until the break of dawn.

I turned away from the crowd and gently pushed her up against the wall before tugging my mask down and whispering in a voice so small, "Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan."

I left her little time to ogle my uncovered face, before we became entangled in our kiss and our embrace. My lips met hers gently in fear that this was a dream, but all my doubts flew out the window when I noticed her lips were as soft as whipped cream. I licked her bottom lip and she granted entrance to me; if I were anyone else, I would have shouted with glee. Our tongues battled in a passionate duel and I was soon reminded that Sakura was still as stubborn as a mule. We parted after a few minutes, love and lust evident in our eyes; it did not take us long to realize that we had both won a precious prize. My cherry blossom gazed adoringly at my recently hidden features and I wanted to praise the deity that sent me this stunning creature. Sakura raised a hand to touch my face and traced bit by bit with poise and grace. I leaned my cheek into her palm before succumbing into her soothing calm and we both leaned in for another kiss of joyful bliss. Before our impending kiss could announce our unspoken feelings for each other for a second occasion, six words from her sweet mouth gave me a heart-fulfilling sensation:

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi-kun… I love you," she whispered with all her heart, saying the words that I wanted to say from the start. No words came out of my mouth; she did not expect any, but she gave me a kiss and I knew I would be receiving many. A roar of cheers and catcalls felt quiet and distant because her kisses demanded that I paid attention this instant.

The guests had left; it was now the early hours of the morn and I was still musing over our love that was born. We were lying on the couch, in each other's arms and one thing was made clear:

"This is the best Christmas of all my years."

------------------

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. It was really hard to have each sentence rhyme and I hope the ending wasn't too rough. Happy holidays!!!**


End file.
